wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/67
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Układ. Gdy kwatermistrz stanął przed lordem, straż natychmiast się oddaliła. — Wszak chciałeś ze mną mówić, Ayrtonie? — rzekł Glenarvan. — Tak, milordzie — odpowiedział kwatermistrz. — Czy tylko ze mną samym? — Głównie z Wami, milordzie, ale sądzę, że byłoby lepiej, gdy by panowie Mac Nabbs i Paganel mogli być obecni przy naszej rozmowie. — Dla kogóż to ma być lepiej? — Dla mnie. Ayrton mówił z zupełnym spokojem. Glenarvan kazał więc zawiadomić Mac Nabbsa i Paganela o jego żądaniu, a sam przypatrywał mu się badawczo. Gdy przywołani nadeszli i usiedli przy stole, rzekł do Ayrtona. — Słuchamy cię. Ayrton po chwili namysłu w te odezwał się słowa: — Milordzie, zwyczaj każe, by przynajmniej dwaj świadkowie byli obecni przy zawieraniu kontraktu lub jakiegokolwiek układu między dwoma stronami. Oto powód, dla którego żądałem obecności panów Paganela i Mac Nabbsa. Bo, właściwie mówiąc, mam panu zaproponować pewien interes. Glenarvan, znając dziwactwa Ayrtona, nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, chociaż interes pomiędzy nim a tym człowiekiem wydał mu się rzeczą dość szczególną. — Jakiż to interes? — spytał. — Zaraz go wyłożę — odpowiedział Ayrton. — Ty, milordzie, chcesz się dowiedzieć ode mnie szczegółów, które ci mogą być pożyteczne. Ja wzamian chciałbym uzyskać coś dla mnie bardzo cennego. Jedno za drugie, nic darmo. Czy zgadzasz się, milordzie, na podobny układ? — A jakież są te szczegóły, o których wspominasz? — zapytał żywo Paganel. — Nie — rzekł Glenarvan — powiedz nam raczej, Ayrtonie, jakich korzyści żądasz dla siebie? Ayrton schyleniem głowy dał poznać, że pojmuje różnicę między pytaniami Paganela i Glenarvana. — Ty, milordzie — rzekł — masz zawsze jeszcze zamiar oddania mnie w ręce władz angielskich? — Tak jest, Ayrtonie, bo tego wymaga sprawiedliwość. — Zaprzeczyć temu nie mogę — rzekł spokojnie kwatermistrz. — A więc nie zgodzisz się na uwolnienie mnie? Glenarvan zawahał się w odpowiedzi na to stanowcze pytanie, od niej bowiem zależał teraz może los Henryka Granta! Jednakże poczucie obowiązku i sprawiedliwości przeważyło. — Nie, Ayrtonie — odrzekł — nie mogę cię uwolnić! — Ja też o to nie proszę — rzekł dumnie kwatermistrz. — A więc czego żądasz? — Czegoś pośredniego między szubienicą, która mnie czeka, i wolnością, której nie mogę uzyskać. — A to jakim sposobem? — Pozostawcie mnie na jednej z wysp bezludnych oceanu Spokojnego, z przedmiotami niezbędnemi do utrzymania życia. Będę sobie sam radził, będę żałował za moje winy, jeżeli mi na to czas pozwoli. Glenarvan, nieprzygotowany na podobną propozycję, spojrzał na swych milczących towarzyszów i po chwili namysłu rzekł: — Ayrtonie, jeżeli zgodzę się na twoje żądanie, czy w takim razie powiadomisz mnie o tem, co potrzebuję wiedzieć? — Nieinaczej, milordzie, to jest o tyle, o ile sam wiem o kapitanie Grancie i Britannji. — Wszystko, co wiesz? — Zupełnie wszystko. — Ale któż zaręczy, że tak będzie istotnie? — Domyślam się, co cię niepokoi, milordzie; musisz uwierzyć słowom moim, słowom złoczyńcy! Tak, to prawda! Lecz cóż robić? Okoliczności tak się złożyły, a wam wolno je przyjąć lub odrzucić. — Zdaję się na ciebie, Ayrtonie — rzekł Glenarvan. — I słusznie, milordzie. Zresztą jeżeli cię oszukam, będziesz miał zawsze sposobność zemszczenia się. — Ciekawym jak? — Zabierając mnie z wyspy, z której przecież nie będę mógł umknąć. Ayrton miał zawsze odpowiedź gotową; sam przeciw sobie stawiał zarzuty i odpierał je zwycięsko. Widać było, że pragnął, aby traktowano z ufnością jego słowo. Z jego też strony było tu najzupełniejsze zaufanie, a znalazł jeszcze środek posunięcia dalej swojej bezinteresowności. — Panowie — odezwał się — chciałbym, abyście byli przekonani o tem, że postępuję z wami otwarcie; nie myślę wcale was oszukiwać i dam wam nowy dowód mej szczerości w tej sprawie. Postępuję szczerze, bo sam liczę wiele na waszą prawość. — Mów więc, Ayrtonie — rzekł Glenarvan. — Tak, milordzie. Szczegóły, które mogę wam podać, odnoszą się do mnie, tyczą się mojej osobistości i nie na wiele wam się zdadzą do trafienia na ślad, którego szukacie. Na twarzach Glenarvana i majora widać było żywe niezadowolenie. Zdawało im się, że Ayrton posiadał ważną tajemnicę, a tymczasem wyznaje, że to, co powie, na nic się im nie przyda. — Na twarzy Paganela nie było widać, co myśli. Wszelako to oddawanie się im Ayrtona bez żadnej rękojmi usposobiło przychylnie dla niego słuchaczów, szczególniej też, gdy dodał: — Uprzedziłem was, milordzie, że sprawa korzystniejsza będzie dla mnie, niż dla was! — W każdym razie — rzekł Glenarvan — przyjmuję twoją propozycję, Ayrtonie. Daję ci moje słowo, że zawieziemy cię na jedną z wysp oceanu Spokojnego. — Dziękuję ci, milordzie — odparł kwatermistrz. Czy obietnica lorda ucieszyła tego szczególnego człowieka, trudno było zgadnąć; bo na jego obojętnej twarzy nie odbiło się żadne wrażenie. Zdawało się, jakby cała ta sprawa tyczyła się kogo innego. — Więc jestem gotów odpowiadać na zapytania — rzekł Ayrton. — Nie będziemy ci zadawać pytań — rzekł Glenarvan — mów sam, co wiesz, zaczynając od tego, kim jesteś. — Panowie — rzekł Ayrton — jestem rzeczywiście Tomaszem Ayrtonem, kwatermistrzem okrętu Britannia. Opuściłem Glasgow na okręcie Henryka Granta d. 12-go marca 1861 roku. Przez czternaście miesięcy przebiegaliśmy razem wody oceanu Spokojnego, by znaleść korzystną miejscowość dla założenia szkockiej osady. Henryk Grant był człowiekiem zdolnym do wielkich przedsięwzięć, ale często żywe pomiędzy nami toczyły się spory. Jego charakter nie zgadzał się z moim. Ja nie umiałem mu ulegać, a Henryk Grant, gdy raz co postanowił, nie można było mu się opierać; człowiek to żelaznej woli dla siebie i dla innych. Mimo to odważyłem się na bunt, usiłowałem przeciągnąć na moją stronę załogę i zawładnąć okrętem. Mniejsza o to, czy miałem słuszność, czy też nie; dosyć, że Grant nie mógł mnie dłużej znieść i wysadził mnie na zachodnim brzegu Australji. — Australji? — rzekł major, przerywając opowiadanie Ayrtona. — A zatem opuściłeś okręt przed wypoczynkiem w Callao, skąd były ostatnie o nim wiadomości? — Nieinaczej — odpowiedział Ayrton — bo Britannia nie zatrzymywała się wcale w Callao, gdy ja znajdowałem się na jej pokładzie. I jeśli wspominałem wam o Callao w posiadłości Paddy O'Moore'a, to wiedziałem o niem z waszego własnego opowiadania. — Mów dalej, Ayrtonie — rzekł Glenarvan. — Zostałem więc sam jeden, opuszczony, na wybrzeżu prawie zupełnie pustem, lecz o dwadzieścia mil tylko od zakładów poprawczych w Perth, stolicy Australji Zachodniej. Błąkając się po wybrzeżach, spotkałem bandę zbiegłych zbrodniarzy. Przyłączyłem się do niej. Zwolnij mnie, milordzie, od opowiadania mego życia w ciągu półtrzecia roku. Dosyć będzie, gdy powiem, że stałem się dowódcą zbiegów, pod imieniem Ben-Joyce'a. W miesiącu wrześniu 1864 roku przybyłem do osady irlandzkiej, gdzie pozostałem, pełniąc obowiązki służącego i nosząc własne moje imię Ayrtona. Tam wyczekiwałem na sposobność pochwycenia jakiego okrętu, bo to było głównym moim celem. W dwa miesiące później przybył Duncan. Od was to, milordzie, gdyście przybyli do naszej osady, dowiedziałem się o wypoczynku Britanji w Callao i ostatnich o tym okręcie wieściach z miesiąca czerwca 1862 r., więc w dwa miesiące po opuszczeniu go przeze mnie, równie jak o całej sprawie dokumentu, o rozbiciu się okrętu na jednym z punktów trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika, nakoniec o ważnych powodach, które was skłoniły do szukania Henryka Granta na stałym lądzie Australji. Nie wahałem się ani na chwilę; postanowiłem opanować Duncana, bo to pyszny statek, któryby się wymknął najlepszym okrętom marynarki angielskiej. Ale ponieważ był bardzo uszkodzony, pozwoliłem wam zatem odesłać go do Melbourne, a sam przystałem do was jako przewodnik, mający was doprowadzić do fikcyjnie oznaczonego przeze mnie na wschodnim brzegu Australji miejsca rozbicia się Britanji. Kierowałem więc waszą wyprawą przez prowincję Wiktorja, mając jużto przed sobą, jużto poza sobą bandę złoczyńców. Moi ludzie popełnili, otwierając most w Camden, niepotrzebną zbrodnię, ponieważ Duncan, już znajdując się przy brzegu, nie mógł mi się wymknąć, a będąc panem tego jachtu, byłem panem oceanu. Oto, czemu zaprowadziłem was nad brzeg Snowy z zupełnem z waszej strony zaufaniem. Konie i woły padały jedne po drugich, bo je trułem rośliną gastrolabium. Wprowadziłem wasz wóz w błota Snowy także umyślnie... Ale wiesz już resztę, milordzie, i możesz być przekonany, że gdyby nie roztargnienie pana Paganela, dowodziłbym dzisiaj na pokładzie Duncana. Taka jest moja historja, milordzie. Żałuję, że moje opowiadanie nie naprowadzi cię na ślady Henryka Granta, i teraz widzisz, że zawierając ze mną układ, zły zrobiłeś interes. Ayrton zamilkł, skrzyżował, jak miał zwyczaj, ręce na piersi i czekał. Glenarvan i jego przyjaciele milczeli także. Czuli, że ten szczególny złoczyńca wszystko im już powiedział. Zajęcie Duncana nie udało mu się z powodów zupełnie niezależnych od jego woli. Jego wspólnicy przybyli do brzegów zatoki Twofold, jak tego była dowodem kurtka, znaleziona przez Glenarvana. Stosując się do rozkazów swego herszta, czekali na jacht, ale nie mogąc go się doczekać, powrócili zapewne do swego zwykłego rzemiosła łupieżców i podpalaczów w osadach Nowej Walji Południowej. Major pierwszy rozpoczął na nowo badania, by być zupełnie pewnym dat, tyczących się Britanji. — A więc było to 8-go kwietnia 1862 r., gdy cię wysadzono na wschodnim brzegu Australji? — Tak jest — odpowiedział Ayrton. — A czy wiesz, jakie były natenczas plany Henryka Granta? — Niezupełnie. — Powiedz nam jednak, co wiesz, Ayrtonie — rzekł Glenarvan. — Najmniejsza wskazówka może nas naprowadzić na ślad. — Powiem, co mogę powiedzieć, milordzie — odpowiedział kwatermistrz — kapitan Grant miał zamiar zwiedzić Nową Zelandję. Ta część jego planu nie była jeszcze wykonana za mojej bytności na pokładzie. Jest więc prawdopodobne, że Britannia, opuściwszy Callao, udała się do Nowej Zelandji; toby się zgadzało z datą 27-go czerwca 1862 r., znajdującą się na dokumencie, donoszącym o rozbiciu się statku. — Rzeczywiście — poświadczył Paganel. — Ale — dodał Glenarvan — żadne szczątki wyrazów, zachowanych na dokumencie, nie odnoszą się do Nowej Zelandji! — Na to ja już nic nie poradzę — odpowiedział Ayrton. — Ayrtonie — rzekł Glenarvan — dotrzymałeś danego słowa, teraz ja dotrzymam swego. Zdecydujemy, na której z wysp oceanu Spokojnego masz być zostawiony. — To jest dla mnie zupełnie obojętne, milordzie — odpowiedział Ayrton. — Wracajże do kajuty — rzekł Glenarvan — i oczekuj naszego postanowienia. Kwatermistrz odszedł pod strażą dwu majtków. — Ten zbrodniarz byłby mógł być człowiekiem — zauważył major. — Rzeczywiście — dodał Glenarvan. — Jest to umysł dzielny i inteligentny! I czy to nie szkoda, że te swoje zdolności wyzyskał w złym kierunku! — Lecz Henryk Grant? — Kto wie, czy nie na zawsze już jest stracony. Biedne dzieci! Któż może im powiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się ich ojciec? — Ja — odrzekł Paganel. — Tak, ja! Można było zauważyć, że Paganel, z natury niecierpliwy i gadatliwy, prawie nic nie mówił podczas badania Ayrtona. Słuchał z zaciśniętemi zębami. Ale jego ostatnie słowo więcej znaczyło, niż wiele innych. Glenarvan aż podskoczył z radości. — Ty, Paganelu — zawołał — ty wiesz, gdzie jest kapitan Grant? — O ile można wiedzieć — odpowiedział geograf. — A skąd to wiesz? — Z tego nieśmiertelnego dokumentu. — O! — wykrzyknął major tonem pełnym niedowierzania. — Najpierw słuchaj, majorze — powiedział Paganel — a potem będziesz wzruszał ramionami. Dotychczas nic nie mówiłem, ponieważ przypuszczałem, że bylibyście mi nie uwierzyli. Jeżeli zaś dziś to czynię, to dlatego, że Ayrton swojem opowiadaniem poparł moje przypuszczenia. — Więc Nowa Zelandja... — spytał Glenarvan. — Słuchajcie i sądźcie — odpowiedział Paganel. — Nie tak całkiem bezmyślnie, a raczej nie bez przejęcia się pewną myślą, popełniłem omyłkę, która nas ocaliła. W chwili, gdym pisał list, dyktowany mi przez Glenarvana, wyraz „Zealand” stał mi ciągle na myśli. Przypominasz sobie, byliśmy wówczas na wozie, Mac Nabbs opowiadał lady Helenie historję złoczyńców i dał mi numer Australian and Zealand Gazette, gdzie się znajdowała wiadomość o wypadku z mostem w Camden. W chwili, gdy pisałem, dziennik leżał na ziemi, zgięty w taki sposób, że tylko dwie sylaby tytułu, mianowicie aland były widzialne. Jakże mi się rozjaśniło w głowie! Aland był to właśnie wyraz dokumentu angielskiego, któryśmy przetłumaczyli przez: na lądzie, a który jednak miał być zakończeniem nazwy Zealand. — Tak myślisz? — rzekł Glenarvan. — Tak, tak — odrzekł Paganel z głębokiem przekonaniem — przy tłumaczeniu nie dostrzegłem tego, a wiecie dlaczego? Bo moje poszukiwania opierały się, naturalnie, na dokumencie francuskim, dokładniejszym niż inne, którym brakowało tego ważnego wyrazu. — No, no! rzekł major — to trochę za wiele imaginacji, Paganelu, i zbyt łatwo zapominasz o ostatnich twoich wywodach. — Rób mi dalej zarzuty, majorze, gotów jestem ci odpowiadać. — A cóż się stanie z twoim wyrazem austr. — To, co było przedtem. Oznacza on strony południowe''Austral'' - południowy.. — No, dobrze. A ta zgłoska indi, która najpierw była pierwiastkiem wyrazu indiens, a potem wyrazu indigénes? — A więc po raz trzeci i ostatni będzie pierwszą w wyrazie indigence — odpowiedział Paganel. — A contin — zapytał Mac Nabbs — czy jeszcze znany continent? — Nie, bo Nowa Zelandja jest tylko wyspą. — Zatem cóż? — spytał Glenarvan. — Mój kochany lordzie — odpowiedział Paganel — wyłożę ci dokument podług mojego ostatniego tłumaczenia i dopiero wtenczas będziesz mógł słusznie sądzić. Zrobię jednak dwa zastrzeżenia: 1° Zapomnij, o ile to jest możliwe, poprzedzających tłumaczeń i uwolnij twój umysł od dawniejszych myśli; 2° niektóre ustępy będą ci się zdawały naciągane i być może, że ja je źle rozumiem, ale nie umiem go lepiej wytłumaczyć. Zresztą dokument francuski przyjąłem za podstawę wykładu — a nie trzeba zapominać, że go pisał Anglik, któremu duch języka nie był dobrze znany. To powiedziawszy, zaczynam. I wymawiając wolno każdą zgłoskę, Paganel czytał następujące zdania: „''Le 27'' juin 1864 le trois-mâts Britannia de Glasgow a sombré après une longue agonie dans les mers australes sur les côtes de la Nouvelle Zé'' lande. Deux matelots'' et le capitaine Grant ont pu y aborder. Là contin''uellement en ''pro''ie à une cruel''le indi''gence, ils ont ''jeté ce document par... de longitude et 37° 11' de'' latitude. Venez à leur'' secours, ou ils sont perdus”. (Dnia 27-go czerwca 1864 r. okręt trzymasztowy Britannia z Glasgowa zatonął po długiem kołataniu się po morzach południowychMarynarze angielscy nazywają część południową oceanu Spokojnego: South Sea, co znaczy: morza południowe., na brzegach Nowej Zelandji. Dwaj majtkowie i kapitan Grant zdołali się dostać na ląd. Tam, w ciągłym pozostając niedostatku, rzucili ten dokument pod... długości i 37° 11' szerokości. Przybądźcie im na pomoc, albo zginą). Paganel zatrzymał się. Nowe to jego tłumaczenie mogło być równie prawdopodobne, jak poprzedzające; mogło być więc także mylne. Major i Glenarvan nie mieli zamiaru rozstrząsać tego. Ponieważ jednak nigdzie nie znaleziono śladów Britanji, ani na brzegach Patagonji, ani też na brzegach Australji, w miejscach, gdzie przecina je trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik, wszystko więc przemawiało za Nową Zelandją. Tą uwagą Paganel uderzył szczególniej swych przyjaciół. — Powiedz mi teraz, Paganelu, dlaczego od dwu niemal miesięcy trzymałeś to tłumaczenie w tajemnicy? — spytał Glenarvan. — Bo nie chciałem wam robić próżnych nadziei. Zresztą jechaliśmy do Aucklandu, znajdującego się właśnie pod szerokością geograficzną oznaczoną w dokumencie. — Ale potem, gdyśmy zboczyli z tej drogi, dlaczego także nic o niem nie wspomniałeś? — Bo choćby nawet trafne było to tłumaczenie, nie pomoże nam do odnalezienia kapitana. — A to dlaczego? — Bo przypuszczając, że kapitan Grant był istotnie zapędzony na Nową Zelandję, to ponieważ od dwu lat niema żadnej o nim wieści, musiał zatem utonąć, albo stać się ofiarą Zelandczyków. — Więc cóż mamy robić? — spytał Glenarvan. — Choćbyśmy odnaleźli ślady rozbicia się statku, ludzie są niewątpliwie straceni. — Sza o tem, moi przyjaciele — rzekł Glenarvan — pozostawcie mi wybór chwili, w której zawiadomię dzieci kapitana Granta o tej smutnej nowinie.